


for the path to hell

by ladysugarquill



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Art, ChocoBox Treat, Creepy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysugarquill/pseuds/ladysugarquill
Summary: Evil is a double-edged sword.





	for the path to hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).



> Thank you to Tuesday for their help! :D


End file.
